


she like a sword and wind

by Bee_13, fandom Anime shelter 2020 (Anime_Shelter)



Category: Meteor Methuselah | Immortal Rain
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanmix, Gen, Playlist, Spotify
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_13/pseuds/Bee_13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/fandom%20Anime%20shelter%202020
Summary: Фанмикс по Immortal Rain.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Anime shelter 2020





	she like a sword and wind

**Author's Note:**

> К сожалению, некоторые песни невозможно включить на Spotify в виду проблем с авторскими правами. Вы можете найти их по ссылке на YouTube, если откроете спойлер в самом низу работы.
> 
> Если у вас нет Spotify, версия на Яндекс.Музыке под катом.

she like a sword and wind
    

Фанмикс по Immortal Rain

[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0FExN9PRKYIm1p5PCKpHkD?si=PRBBhim8R0a2-O4AD44kDg)

[Яндекс.Музыка](https://music.yandex.ru/users/AnimeShelter/playlists/1010)

    1. Ольга Арефьева — Девочка-скерцо
    2. [Александр Непомнящий — Только дорога](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nR4waaDsK3g)
    3. Ольга Арефьева — Дочь человечья
    4. Flёur — Тростник
    5. Немного Нервно — Мировая печаль
    6. Сурганова и Оркестр — Время познаний
    7. Сурганова и Оркестр — Мой путь
Бонус: 
    8. OST Whisper of the Heart — Country Road (Violin version)
    9. [Chage And Aska — On Your Mark](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Obh9kg6o_U)




End file.
